


Photograph

by slytherclaw420



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anti-Sokovia Accords, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Trailer, Awesome Pepper Potts, Civil War Fix-It, Endgame, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Steve Rogers, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Nebula & Tony Stark Friendship, Nebula (Marvel) is a Good Bro, No Spoilers, Oops, Out of Character, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherclaw420/pseuds/slytherclaw420
Summary: "His name was Peter, and he was one of the smartest kids I've ever met, with the biggest heart. I took him in as my mentee after I found out about his abilities. That Spiderman from the airport? That was him, and even though I know I shouldn't have brought him into that fight, I'm glad I did, because it meant that we got closer. He was like a son to me, Steve. And I'm going to do everything I can to get him, and the rest of the universe who's gone, back."Based on that short scene of the Endgame trailer where Tony is holding a photograph of him and Peter when Peter completed his internship at Stark Industries. Steve comes in and  they talk for a while.





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> So my cat is missing, I'm tired, bored, and school starts up in a few days. Naturally, I'm in the mood for some angst. lol *cries in corner of the bedroom I never leave  
> I haven't written anything in a long time, so I'm kinda out of shape (both physically and mentally)  
> In all seriousness though, this is something I've wanted to write for a bit now, since I saw that (heartwrenching) part in the endgame trailer of Tony holding the picture of him and Peter. So please if this is not that good, sorry and I'm trying to get back into writing to improve and all that.  
> But please leave comments on what you did and didn't enjoy, constructive criticism and stuff. I'll reply to those who do comment.  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!!

Tony Stark stared at the photograph in his hands, eyes glazed over. It was a picture taken of him and Peter, taken a couple months back. Peter had just completed his internship, and was given an award that no one else had been given at his age. Well, it wasn't exactly surprising since Peter was one of the smartest kids he had met in a long time. He remembered that day like it was yesterday, when he took Peter and his Aunt May out to celebrate, and he had done nothing but grow closer as a father figure to the younger boy. He didn't think when he first recruited him for the fight in Germany that this would actually happen, only realising how close they had gotten when whenever he looked at him he noticed how much affection he felt for him, even Pepper took an immediate liking to the boy, treating him like a son. 

But he had never expected to lose him the way he did. He knew that while Peter was getting involved in more and more dangerous situations everyday, he knew that the teenager could hold his own. Watching someone who he had considered his son die and crumble into dust in his arms certainly was traumatizing, and when he and Nebula had gotten back to Earth, he had gone straight to figuring out how to undo what was done with the rest of the former Avengers, quickly realising that there was no point in dwelling on the past. And while they weren't friends, him, Rogers, and the other rogues, they started to work together just like old times, though they were more hesitant to do anything other than work-related. 

A few weeks later and they think they had cracked the code to killing Thanos and reversing the snap. They were all tired, and wanted nothing more than to see their friends, family and other loved ones. The world had quickly fallen apart with half the population gone, dead or simply transported somewhere, they didn't know.

Either way, they were getting them back.

A few hours after finally coming up with the solution, Tony was to be seen in a random lounge in the compound, their current place of refuge, staring at the photograph with a glass of whiskey on the table he was leaning against. He was tired, and barely ever said much of anything if it wasn't to do with the situation at hand. Everyone was quieter nowadays, but everyone was especially worried about him, no one but Nebula knowing what had happened on Titan. 

"Tony?"

He looked up to see Steve standing in the doorway and quickly moved the photograph so it was facing down on the table, the image out of sight. Tony picked up the glass and nodded to the captain in greeting as he took a sip. Steve looked at the frame that was faced down with curiosity but didn’t say anything. 

Steve sat in the chair next to him and looked at him in concern before speaking in a quiet voice. 

"We're worried about you, Tony. Even Nebula was worried about you, and she told us about the kid. It's okay to feel bad about what happened, just know that you can always talk to us. Any of us, we understand what you're going through. I don't know how close you were with him, but by the way you have been acting since you got back I think I'm right in assuming pretty close. We've all lost someone close to us, and we understand what you're going through. Though maybe not all of us, but Clint lost his son, and others have lost their family as well, so it might do some good to talk to them. Just so you don't feel alone." 

Tony looked at him, feeling both gratitude from the offer and relief that he came to talk about something other than the work they had been doing for once. But it still felt awkward, the accords were a rough time for the Avengers, and there was a rift that wasn't there before, but slowly it's getting fixed with both points of views realising they each made mistakes.

"Thanks, I guess," He replies after a short pause, finding that he really did mean it, "that means a lot to me, and I'll be sure to take you up on that offer." Tony gave a rare small smile as another thanks. Then, after thinking for a moment, he reached to the table and picked up the frame which was currently facing down, and turned it to face up.

"His name was Peter, and he was one of the smartest kids I've ever met, with the biggest heart. I took him in as my mentee after I found out about his abilities. That Spiderman from the airport? That was him, and even though I know I shouldn't have brought him into that fight, I'm glad I did, because it meant that we got closer. He was like a son to me, Steve. And I'm going to do everything I can to get him, and the rest of the universe who's gone, back."

Steve looked at the photograph, seeing the smiles on their faces; Tony's small, barely noticeable but still present one, and Peter's wide grin, practically radiating happiness. Then he turned to Tony, and gave him a small, but confident smile.

"We're going to get them back, I promise."

"I know, even if it's the last thing we do."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments on what you liked and what I can work on, it'll really help and brighten up my day!! I'll try to reply to those who comment and stuff.  
> Feel free to also leave kudos if you like, I don’t know I just feel better about myself lol
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks again for reading!!! (:


End file.
